Da Rules
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: Una vez que eres miembro de Akatsuki hay unas cuantas simples reglas que debes seguir.Deidara sabía que existían,pero jamás se había tomado el tiempo de leerlas ¿Humor? con un Madara descarado,un Deidara colérico y un falso líder boquiabierto ¡MadaDei!


**D**isclaimer**:**

_Todos los personajes y lugares son propiedad de un sujeto, quien no tuvo problema en asegurar que las parejas de Akatsuki duermen en habitaciones ¡separadas!... ¿__¡verdad Kishimoto!? (Ríe, cual psicópata y enciende su motosierra)_

**A**dvertencias**:**

_¿El yaoi no supone un problema para ti, verdad?_

**P**areja**:**

_No lo se, empieza con Madara y termina con Deidara (¿Acaso mi doble sentido no es patético?)_

**A**nuncio**:**

_Esta dizque historia es el resultado de estar en un avión durante tres horas y con otras nueve por delante. __Todo era una película repetida y una azafata molesta hasta que pensé "¿No tienes un computador portátil a tu lado, pedazo de Idiota?" y he aquí la sagrada respuesta. Para los que aún lo dudan: ¡Si, joder, voy haciendo MadaDei en un avión!_

**M**ensaje**:**

_¿Notaste que las anteriores siglas en negrita: __**DAPAM**__ podrían ser descompuestas en "__**D**__eidara __**a**__ma __**p**__erdidamente __**a **__**M**__adara"?... ¿Si?... ¡Mira que observador!_

* * *

**Da Rules**

— ¡Idiota, uhn! —Gritó, arrugando el entrecejo—. ¡Vuelve a decir una estupidez como esa y te matare, uhn! —aseguró, dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos. No era ni medio día y ya lo estaba sacando de quicio, ese tipo era imposible.

—Pero —el mayor chasqueó la lengua, sin darle importancia a las advertencias del rubio—. No puedes hacerlo.

— ¡¿Cómo, uhn?!

No, no lo estaba haciendo. No podía estar cuestionando sus habilidades como asesino de rango S ¿verdad? Él no se atrevería a hacer algo como eso. Por muy líder que fuera…

—…bueno —el azabache se encogió de hombros—. Después de todo, está en las reglas.

— ¡Pues me importa un bledo que este en las…! —la voz se perdió y no termino la frase.

¿La reglas?

O mejor dicho, ¿Qué reglas?

Madara bostezó y continuó hojeando aquel libro de _lo que fuese_, acostado cómodamente sobre la cama del artista. No tenía la mascara puesta, hacia demasiado calor para aquello…además había puesto el pestillo al entrar a la habitación. Sonrió, sin dejar de pasar las hojas del libro. En realidad, no había puesto el pestillo para asegurarse de que nadie entrase y lo pudiera ver si la mascara…había opuesto el pestillo para que nadie pudiese entrar mientras le daba _clases de anatomía humana_ al rubio y explosivo artista.

Porque ¡claro!, ¿Qué serian las mañanas/tardes/noches en su organización sin darle una buena _lección de anatomía_ a su 'senpai'?

Suspiró. Baya, ahora recordaba porque no le gustaban los libros de Deidara: a todos le faltan al menos unas diez páginas. Si no recordaba mal, el menor había intentado culparlo por aquello… ¡ridículo! ¿Qué culpa iba a tener él de que una de sus _lecciones_ hubiese sido sobre la mesa? ¿Qué culpa iba a tener él de que en aquel momento Deidara tuviera sus libros sobre ella? ¿Qué culpa iba a tener él de que el rubio hubiera arrancado la mitad de las hojas en la _culminación_ de la _lección_?

¡Ridículo!

Rodó los ojos y sonrió de nuevo. Se levantó dispuesto a dejar el libro en su lugar, solo para encontrar a un Deidara levemente confundido.

— ¿Senpai…? —pudo ver como Deidara le dedicaba una mueca pero seguía con aquella expresión confundida.

Cuando estaba a punto de preguntar, el de mirada azul se le adelantó.

— ¿Reglas, uhn?

—Si, reglas —confirmó Madara, mirándolo con diversión.

— ¿Qué…reglas, uhn? —preguntó de nuevo, incomodo y molesto de no saber algo que el Uchiha hacia sonar tan obvio.

El azabache se le quedó mirando, sin responder. No era enserio, no creía que lo fuera.

— ¡Responde, uhn! —exigió, pasados solo diez segundos.

Baya, parecía que si era enserio. Algo que tenía lógica, si lo pensaba con cabeza fría, porque si Deidara ya la hubiese leido…

—La reglas de Akatsuki —respondió, tirándose de nuevo en la cama del rubio, tras dejar el libro en cualquier parte. _De todas formas no lo podrá leer._

Deidara parpadeó un par de veces.

¿Akatsuki tenia reglas?

Madara se acomodó mejor, para poder ver la cara del rubio.

Sonrió.

—Oh, ya sabes…—decidió molestarlo un poco más. Nunca se era lo suficientemente _malo_ con su 'senpai'—,…las reglas de la organización, que todos los miembros se deben saber de memoria, las cuales actualizo bastante seguido—siguió enumerando, tratado de parecer serio. Tratando—. Para así poder agregar o quitar las que sean necesarias…

El rostro de Deidara era todo un poema.

¿¡Reglas!?

Un segundo, ¿acaso había escuchado bien?

¿Actualiz**o**?

— ¿Actualizas, uhn? –repitió, mirándolo detenidamente.

—Claro…—respondió en tono obvio—. Bueno, el resto piensa que la actualiza Pein "el líder" —Madara hizo comas con los dedos, con sarcasmo.

¿Había reglas y para colmo las actualizaban?

— ¿Qué tan seguido, uhn?

— ¿Qué tanto representan para ti las palabras "cada dos semanas"?

Mierda.

Habían reglas, las actualizaban ¡y para colmo lo hacia seguido!

Madara trató de reprimir la carcajada que luchaba por escapar de sus labios. Quizás ya era hora de que Deidara le hiciera una buena visita _las reglas_.

—Deidara-senapi —fingió el tono de Tobi—. No me diga que no a leído las reglas senpai… ¡Si hasta Hidan-san y yo las sabemos! —Sonrió con descaro—. Y somos más nuevos que usted en la organización senpai…

Deidara lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Es el colmo senpai, debería darle vergüenza.

— ¡Cierra la boca, uhn! —exigió, sin encontrar nada lo suficientemente cercano como para arrojárselo a la cabeza.

Una y mil veces mierda.

¡¿Por qué jamás le había dicho nada de las reglas?!

El Uchiha hablaba de un millón de cosas ¿¡y jamás se le había ocurrido hablar de las malditas reglas!?

—Bueno, quizás deberías echarles un vistazo…—agregó, fingiendo observar una mancha en el techo—. Acabo de renovarlas.

Deidara lo miró con furia. No, no le importaba en lo más mínimo ver las estúpidas…

—…quizás encuentres un par de cosas interesantes en ellas.

…reglas.

-

-

-

-

Caminó con fastidio hacia el salón principal. Bien, se suponía que para estar en la organización debía sabérselas de memoria y ni tan siquiera conocía donde estaban las famosas reglas. Bah, no le importaba en lo más mínimo…apuesto que ya había roto más de la mitad y no le había pasado absolutamente nada, así que-

— ¡Joder, allí viene! —Anunció Hidan con fastidio y por un minuto Deidara creyó que se refería a él, pero cuando estaba apunto de responderle al inmortal pudo ver como Pein pasaba a su lado, seguido por Konan. El "líder" llevaba algo parecido a un cuadro en las manos—. ¡Mierda!

Al llegar al salón principal pudo notar que todos estaban allí, todos experto 'Tobi'. No entendía muy bien el acontecimiento, ¿acaso una reunión de la cual no fue avisado?

Se paró junto a los demás, solo para observar como Pein colgaba el extraño cuadro en el centro del salón.

Un momento, ¿Qué decían aquellas letras blancas del centro?

¡¿Reglas de Akatsuki?!

¡¿Habían estado frente a sus narices todo este tiempo?!

—Bien —habló el 'lider', girándose hacia los demás—. Aquí están las reglas…de nuevo.

Deidara pudo notar un cierto tono de fastidio e incomodidad en aquella voz. A su lado, pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo, Itachi rodaba los ojos con impaciencia.

— ¡¿Por qué han de cambiarlas tan seguido?! —exigió saber el Jashinista.

—Es…necesario —respondió Pein entre dientes. Claramente no le gustaba aquella parte de ser 'el líder'

—Acabemos con esto —murmuró Kakuzu con resignación y todos se acercaron alrededor del cuadro.

Kisame empezó a leer en voz alta:

**Reglas de Akatsuki**

**1.** _No se deben matar a los compañeros de equipo._

**2.** _Solo Hidan tiene permiso para no utilizar camisa. Y Deidara también, si así lo prefiere._

**3.** _Hidan puede realizar sus sacrificios a Jashin dentro de la cueva pero no puede sacrificar a ningún miembro de la organización._

**4.** _Si Itachi decide practicar su sharningan con "el sabe quien" terminará veinte metros bajo tierra._

**5.** _Nadie puede entrar a una habitación que no sea la suya, mucho menos a la que está al final de la cueva._

**6. **_No pueden haber relaciones interpersonales en la organización._

**7. **_El líder esta exento de la regla anterior._

**8.** _Al que se encuentre rompiendo la regla número 6 será sancionado, por lo cual absténganse de ser encontrados._

**9.** _Los ruidos extraños escuchados a altas horas de la noche deben ser ignorados._

**10**. _Hay suficientes baños en la cueva, y no tenemos escasez de agua por lo cual esta prohibido que dos personas se bañen a la vez._

**11. **_De nuevo, el líder esta exento de la regla anterior._

**12.** _No hay cambios de compañeros __POR NINGUN MOTIVO_

**13.**_ No hay cambios de habitación __POR NINGUN MOTIVO_

**14.** _Las misiones se realizan en un tiempo determinado y no hay excusa para demorar._

**15.** _Una vez más, el líder esta exento de la regla anterior._

**16.** _Por enésima vez Itachi, la mascara de Tobi no es un dulce, por tanto no se lame._

**17.** _La regla anterior va también para Zetsu._

**18.** _El incumplimiento de alguna tendrá un castigo severo, excepto en algunas excepciones._

**19.** _Las reglas no se cuestiona_

**20.** _El líder no se cuestiona_

Todos, excepto dos pares de ojos, se giraron a mirar a Pein con diferentes expresiones en el rostro. El poseedor del Rinnegan intento por todos los medios que la boca no se le descolgase. Eso tenia por no leer las malditas reglas antes de venir a exponerlas… ¡¿Qué clases de reglas eran la nueve o…o las siete, once y quince?! Lo hacia quedar como un bastardo prepotente a él y en realidad no lo beneficiaban al no ser el verdadero líder.

El Uchiha presente rodó los ojos por segunda vez. Madara Uchiha era el hombre más poderoso que había conocido, poseedor de esplendidas habilidades y líder de aquella organización…pero…algunas veces no lo comprendía. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Solo resignarse a tenerlo de maestro…y, por supuesto, fingir que no había leído la regla número dieciséis ¡Joder! Lo último que le faltaba era que Deidara le saltara encima con un C3.

"_Si Itachi decide practicar su sharningan con "el sabe quien" terminará veinte metros bajo tierra"_

Bufó, asegurándose de que nadie lo escuchara. Vale, le había quedado claro: nada de sharingan con el rubio.

Todos empezaron a retirarse. Algunos molestos, otros extrañados…y uno que otro maldiciendo el hecho de que el baño del día siguiente se veía arruinado.

Por su parte Deidara permaneció frente al cuadro, con demasiadas emociones en el cuerpo como para poder sentir una por completo.

Cerró los puños.

Furia.

¡¿Tenía permiso de andar sin camisa si así lo prefería?! ¡¿El verdadero líder estaba exento de la mitad de las reglas?! ¡¿Los ruidos a la mitad de la noche deben ser ignorados?! ¿¡Nadie puede entrar a las habitaciones ajenas y menos a la que ellos compartían?!

¡Con un demonio!

Gruñó un par de frases sin sentido donde solo se entendían unas cuantas maldiciones y uno que otro insulto hacia un solo Uchiha en general mientras fingía no notar el sonrojo que se apoderaba de su rostro.

Giró dispuesto a encontrar a ese bastardo pervertido, en sus palabras más literales, pero entonces dos reglas hicieron eco en su cabeza.

…

¡¿ITACHI Y ZETSU HABÍAN LAMIDO LA MASCARA DE TOBI?!

-

-

-

-

Su risa hizo eco en la habitación. Bueno, algunas reglas eran bastante validas, por supuesto que si. Unas cuantas eran ridículas y una que otra no era más que un invento. Pero… ¡el era el líder y por tanto podía inventar reglas falsas si quería! Rió, una vez más, cómodamente acostado en la cama del rubio.

La puerta se abrió, de una agresiva patada.

Madara fijó su vista en el colérico y explosivo recién llegado.

Ah, justo a tiempo…el olor del artista estaba por perderse por completo de las blancas sabanas y la idea de tener que ir a buscarlo para sentir aquella fragancia lo estaba rondando desde hacia varios minutos.

— ¡Tú maldito bastardo, uhn…!—lo escuchó empezar, mientras los azules orbes lo miraban con furia.

Quizás le llevaría un rato empezar a esparcir su aroma sobre la cama

Sonrió.

Que bueno que las reglas jugaban a su favor.

* * *

**Notas:** Me gustó, me gusto mucho. En fin, aquí hay MadaDei para el que quiera (?) Si, sigo en el avión. Al llegar a mi depa lo publico.

_Habitación que está al final de la cueva: _Habitación de Madara y Deidara. (¡_Y me vale lo que diga Kishimoto_!)

¡Movimiento **DAPAM** vive!


End file.
